And just maybe they were meant to be together
by agentsoffitzsimmons
Summary: Just a few prompts to help my FitzSimmons feels. Feel free to request something as I am happy to comply! I will try to update weekly. Rating might go up in the future as well (at T right now to be safe).
1. A whole sentence

A/N: Hello everyone! So on tumblr there is a thing called FitzSimmons Secret Santa which I am a part of this year.. it has really gotten me in the writing mood and I saw this on a post on Tumblr and couldn't help but write it! There will be more once I write them but this is just something I whipped up. Enjoy~

Prompt:Imagine Fitzsimmons being together, and when Fitz shows someone around the lab he's like, "This is my computer, my main work area, my Jemma…" and he kinda just kisses her cheek and he's _so casual about it_

Coulson had called him into his office quite early in the morning which was very unusual. Jemma had been quite concerned that Coulson was going to tell him that he wouldn't be able to go back into the field. She knew he wanted to. He knew he couldn't quite yet. Fitz had just woken up and was having issues with words and his hands weren't quite functioning as they did before the pod. Simmons worried as she went into the lab to try and finish up her projects before dinner time.

"Fitz, I know this is a little weird. I promise you this isn't anything bad." Coulson said as he saw Fitz nervously moving in his seat. "I just need you to do me a favor alright?" He asked. Fitz nodded, putting his hands in his lap. "We have the new scientists coming in today and they need a grand tour of the lab." Fitz sat up, a small frown appearing on his lips. "Sir, you know.. ah.. Simmons would prob.. probably be better for that than me." He muttered, glancing up at the Director.

With a sigh, Coulson walked around the desk and stood in front of the other. "I know but she is busy working on projects I assigned her. Sleepy needed adjusting after what happened during the last mission.. The ICERs needed to be recalibrated... A lot of small assignments that would probably take awhile. They will be here in about a half hour so I thought you could help me." Fitz nodded and stood up. "Yeah, I can um... um... help." The small frown that had spread across his lips early had all but vanished, being replaced with a smile instead. "Just send them down when... when they get here." He said, making his way out of the office.

Coulson watched him leave, having a little trouble getting the door to open. "Will do. Thanks, Fitz." He smiled as Fitz walked away from him. He would be alright, Coulson could tell. As soon as the other scientists had arrived, Coulson greeted them and directed them to the lab.

Fitz had returned to the lab and was talking with Simmons as she worked when he saw a handful of people walking in with bright white lab coats. "Ah.. You must be our new.. um... new um... workers?" He offered, walking over to them. A few of them nodded. "Right, well I am Fitz. I am an... uh.. engineer or I was at least." He took a deep breath and looked over at Simmons who had a sad smile across her lips. She nodded at him. He could do this.

"Well, over here we have the... what's it called.. oh, the DNA scanner. Beside it we have the resting place of the.. the DWARFs. Don't.. ah... don't touch them." He pointed to the spots as he named it. "That is our... what's the word for it... supply? Yeah, supply closet. It has um... everything in it. Anything.. anything you could need." Fitz didn't want to look them in the eyes. He knew that they picked up on his stuttering and loss of words.

He wandered over to his part of the lab. "This is my.. am... computer and desk." He smiled a little. "Don't touch it. This is my work space... This is my Jemma." He says, walking over to her and placing a small kiss on her cheek as she works. "No one is allowed to come near her, you hear?" He said, glaring at the new techies. He managed to get a few laughs in before he continued on with the tour.

Simmons was shocked to say the least. As he continued on, she stood there frozen at what he had just done. Yes, they had sort of talked about what happened in the pod and they agreed that being together was an option. They had said that they weren't going to be open about it. In other words, no public displays of affection. What Fitz had just done however, was a public display of affection. She lifted a hand, placing it where he had kissed her, a smile spreading across her lips. Maybe it wasn't so bad.

She let out a gasp as Simmons realized something. She looked over at Fitz who was again, stumbling with his words. When he talked about her, he hadn't messed up. He had spoken an entire sentence and hadn't stumbled on any words. She smiled, letting out a small sigh.

Maybe she didn't make him worse.


	2. Nightmares

A/N Thank you all so much for the favorites and follows and most importantly the reviews! Those are what make me want to write more prompts and keep this going. I am still taking suggestions! I have a couple as of right now to write but I will gladly take more!

And thank you to awesomeness-in-white for giving me this prompt! I hope I did well!

Prompt: Fitz waking up from a nightmare of him drowning and Jemma trying to comfort him

It had been a tough day. Fitz had not only dropped Sleepy while he was trying to fix him and only broke him even more, Jemma and Mack were both on a mission. He was alone on the base with no one to comfort him and no one to calm him down. Try as she might, Skye just wasn't the same as Jemma. Even Simmons had trouble calming him down nowadays.

Fitz had wanted to stay up to wait for one of them so they could help him go to sleep. Mack would always cheer him up and send him off to bed with a glass of milk or something of the sort. Jemma would normally make him a cup of tea and sit with him while he told her what had happened that day then they would both go to bed. Since Simmons had left however, she didn't help him when he needed her to.

After dropping Sleepy and managing to break a few of the beakers that had been lying around the lab, Fitz stormed out. He went straight to the kitchen in search of food. Whenever Mack wasn't around, he would eat to comfort himself. He knew where they hid the sweets and he knew exactly what he wanted.

After finding the chocolate covered animal crackers, Fitz waited in the little lounge they had next to the kitchen, waiting for one of them to come in from their mission. At about midnight, May came in and spotted him sitting on the couch. "Fitz, you should go to bed. They aren't going to be back until much later. No reason to stay up and wait for them." She muttered as she grabbed a water bottle and headed back to her room.

Fitz let out a sigh and nodded. She was right. He was exhausted and staying up to wait for them was pointless. He wouldn't get any sleep at all if he did. With a huff, he got up and made him way to his room.

He took his time changing into his pajamas which consisted of a pair of comfortable pants and a t-shirt he had had since the Academy. It reminded him of the good days where he wasn't damaged and where he was still very close to Jemma. He looked over at the small bed and let out a sigh. No one was coming to help him. No one would be here to comfort him if he had the nightmare again.

With a shake of his head, Fitz crawled into bed. He could do this. He could have a good dream this time. After glancing at the clock which had read 12:45am, he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sure enough the dream came.

He couldn't breathe. There was water surrounding him. He could hear Jemma screaming. He could hear the glass breaking. He could feel the water hitting him all over again.

He screamed.

Simmons had come back to the base around 2 o'clock that morning and headed straight to bed. Her room was next to Fitz's and she saw that his door was closed meaning he had gone to bed. With a small smile on her lips, she went into her own room and changed into her own pajamas which consisted of shorts and one of Fitz's old t-shirts.

She quietly crawled into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Warmth. She had just been on very cold temperatures trying to steal a couple of files from Hydra. Simmons didn't handle the cold very well.

Just as she was starting to drift off to sleep, she heard the scream. She sat straight up and looked around her room, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. She heard it again a few minutes later. Someone was in trouble. She got up and ran out of her room, hoping to hear it again.

It was coming from Fitz's room. With a sigh, she walked up to his door. "Fitz?" She muttered before walking in. "Fitz, wake up!" She yelled, going over and putting a hand on his shoulder.

With a jump, Fitz opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He sat up, breathing heavily for a few minutes. It took him awhile before he noticed Jemma standing over him and watching his every movement. "S-Simmons? Wha' are you doin' in here?" He asked.

She just let out a sigh and gestured for him to move over. "Scoot." He looked down at his lap and shifted over as much as he could. Jemma crawled into the bed, pulling the covers over her legs. "Lie down." She muttered. He did as he was told, not daring to say anything in case he upset her and she left.

They hadn't slept in each other's bed since the Chitauri virus incident. It was nice, Fitz noted, as he pulled her close. He wrapped an arm around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder. She lifted one of her arms and put it over his, gentle rubbing small circles around his skin. "It's alright. Nothing can hurt you."

He just shook his head, slowly calming down from the nightmare. It wasn't as if this hadn't happened before. He knew better. As soon as he closed his eyes, it would come back and there was nothing Jemma could do about it. "Shh… I'm here now Fitz. You are safe. I won't let anything hurt you." Even though her words stung a little, he took comfort in them. She was there now. She wouldn't leave him. She was by his side again.

Simmons placed a small kiss on his forehead before settling down on the bed. He pulled back a little. "A-re you stayin' here, lass?" He muttered, pulling her close again but this time to where she was pressed up against his chest.

Jemma nodded. "Yes. It is a long walk from here to my bedroom, I am cold, and you will probably have another nightmare. I am staying here as long as you will let me." She muttered, closing her eyes and snuggling up close to him. This was something that they never did anymore. Not after she had left at least. For awhile after the pod, she slept in his bed with him. He would hold her and comfort her but once she had to leave and sleep by herself, she learned how to calm herself down and focus on Fitz getting better rather than what happened. It had worked for awhile but once she came back and saw Fitz struggle because of her, they came back. Unlike Fitz though, she would keep quiet.

Fitz held her close, rubbing her back softly. "You know I don' mind." He muttered, yawning slightly. "Good night Jemma."

And that night they both got a good night sleep. They did have to explain to Skye why they were in the same bed the next morning when they slept in, but that was the least of their worries. They both knew that they were getting better and that was all that mattered.


	3. Go to bed

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the follows and favourites! There were so many views! I cannot thank you enough ^^ I am still taking prompts so either DM me or leave it in a review! I am running out of prompts to write!

Prompt: **A stubborn****overworked Simmons and Fitz who tries everything to get her to bed and care for her in the end Skye totally misunderstood "imm taking et to her bed"** \- Shievi

Simmons had been working for 36 hours straight and Fitz was getting worried. They had just found out that Ward was HYDRA and Simmons was trying to figure out a way to increase the amount of dendrotoxin in the ICER bullets as Ward had shown a bizarre immunity to the small amounts. He stood by the door and watched as she worked. She had refused any help as it was her job to work with dendrotoxin. Every time Fitz even walked towards her, she would hit him with whatever object was close to her.

She was exhausted to say the least; 36 hours with no sleep and only the small lunch May had brought her about 20 hours in. Had May not stood there and forced her to eat it all, Jemma probably wouldn't have eaten any of it. She couldn't figure it out either. How was she meant to put more dendrotoxin into the bullets? The shells were as thin as they could get as of right now so making that thinner wouldn't help her any. They would burst as soon as the person shot the gun. She had thought of everything and nothing would work.

Fitz was fed up with this. She needed sleep. Simmons was practically falling asleep at her desk! Fitz walked over to her slowly, not wanting to be whacked with the well placed hammer nearby. "Simmons I think you should sleep now." She just shook her head and waved a hand in his direction. "I have almost got it. Just give me a couple more hours." Fitz let out a sigh. "I think you would work better if you slept for awhile."

"Ward is out there, Fitz. Who knows what he is doing to Skye! He is HYDRA. I have to solve this. I have to do it or else everyone is in danger." Fitz huffed. She was right… He was a real danger and this could potentially save a life. "At least let me get you some food." He murmured, trying to find a way to get her to bed… _No, to get her to sleep, that sounded wrong, _he thought.

Jemma finally agreed that food would be beneficial and Fitz left to make a couple sandwiches. He knew he couldn't make them like she could, but he could try. Grabbing all of the necessary ingredients, he quickly threw together two prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwiches with a hint of pesto aioli.

With plates in hand, Fitz made his way back to the lab only to find Simmons asleep in her chair. With a sigh, he set down the sandwiches and walked over to her. He was about to pull out his phone to text Skye that Simmons had finally fallen asleep but he thought better of it and carefully picked up Simmons. She hadn't overworked herself this much since the Academy. Exams were rough for the both of them and most of their study nights ended up in Fitz having to carry her to her bed.

About halfway to her room, Fitz thought for whatever reason, it would be a good idea to text Skye that she was finally asleep and he was going to put her to bed. Apparently he couldn't way to text her.

[text: Fitz] imm taking et to her bed [/send]

Okay so texting was hard while you were holding somebody. Who knew? He shook his head and put his phone away before holding Simmons closer. The door was another problem. He had to try and turn the handle while holding her. He really should have thought this plan through more. Fitz was very surprised she hadn't woken up yet on this adventure to her room.

He gently set her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her shoulders. She stirred a little and Fitz was worried she had finally woken up. Sleep took over again and she fell back onto her pillow, curling up under the blankets. With a happy sigh, Fitz gave her a kiss on the forehead before sneaking out of her room.

Remembering the sandwiches, Fitz returned to the lab after leaving Jemma in her room to catch up on much needed sleep. When he walked into their lab, however, Skye was sitting on one of the stools, a smirk across her lips.

"You naughty man! I didn't know you had it in you." Skye exclaimed as she made her way over to where he was standing. "Finally admit you love her?" She cooed as Fitz picked up the plates he had brought in.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I brought her to bed." He shook his head. "No… no wait. I put her to bed. I carried her to bed! No! Listen… she was tired. I carried her to her bedroom and put her in the bed and let her sleep, alright?" He said loudly, stumbling through his words. Skye's smirk only grew the more he messed up.

"Mhm… I totally believe that. You will have to tell me all about it tomorrow! If you don't, I will make Simmons tell me!" She laughed, waving to him as she left him alone in the lab.

What had he done?


	4. The morning after

**A/N: I am so so sorry this took me so long! I have been very busy and very stressed... Anyways! This was requested by an Anon on Tumblr! I am also still taking requests! Currently I am just writing my own ideas...**

**Prompt: FitzSimmons waking up in bed after their first time together.**

It wasn't as they had seen in movies and TV shows.

Their clothes weren't all over the place, neither of them displayed bruises, and neither of them wanted to leave afterwards. It was gentle and sweet while still being full of pleasure and they had the love bites to prove it.

It was Fitz who woke up first the morning after. They had both fallen asleep afterwards, no energy left to discuss what had happened or what this meant for them now. They hadn't had a proper talk about things since Simmons left.

Fitz looked around the room, trying to collect his bearings. Okay, he was in his room and there was someone next to him. Looking down, he noted that the person beside him was in fact Simmons.

The realization dawned on him all at once. They had sex.

Jemma Simmons was lying next to him completely naked, only covered up by a thin white sheet that she had managed to curl up under. He had dreamed of this sort of thing happening and it finally had. They weren't drunk, neither of them had touched any sort of alcohol that night… It had just happened.

Simmons had come into his room, crying and shivering. He took her into his arms as he used to do before HYDRA happened. He had rubbed her back, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as best he could. Much to his dismay, he still had issue with his stutter and couldn't figure out what words to say but Simmons still seemed to find it comfortable.

Once she had calmed down enough to talk, she explained herself. She had yet another nightmare. The words 'yet another' scared Fitz quite a lot. She had nightmares before and hadn't told him? Well… Fitz supposed that he had been distant lately and wasn't the most comforting person, especially when it came to Jemma.

She explained her nightmares to him quietly and slowly, still fighting back her tears that threatened to fall again. It was the pod incident playing in her head over and over again. Most of the time, it would start when they were in the med pod, trying to figure out how to escape. It would always end, however, with her not being able to save him. Time and time again, he would die in her arms. She wouldn't be fast enough, no one would be there to help them get out of the water, or, the newest one, she couldn't get him out of the pod. The water pressure ended up being too much for the both of them.

He had tried his best to comfort her as she told him about her nightmares. He could relate. He still had nightmares about the time she tried to jump out of a plane. Fitz was still fuzzy about exactly what happened after they blew the window in so hearing her nightmares was scary even for him. All he remember was telling Jemma that he loved her and then her scream as he pressed the button.

After managing to comfort her, he offered for her to stay with him tonight as they used to do while in the Academy. She was a little hesitant at first, but eventually accepted the offer. After just lying there for awhile, their lips crashed together. He didn't know who had started it, but it had lead to them having sex…

Once he managed to relax a little, Fitz looked down at Simmons. She seemed so peaceful asleep… just as she had while in the pod. Acting on instincts, he reached out and put a hand over her waist, rubbing gentle circles across the sheet. He hoped it wouldn't wake her up and he could just admire her for a little while longer but a small moan pushed him out of those thoughts. She was waking up…

Would she think that this was a mistake?

Would she regret what they had done?

Simmons slowly opened her eyes, looking up at Fitz. A smile spread across her lips as she noticed him staring at her. She pulled up the sheet, moving it up to cover more of her body. Of course, it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, but for whatever reason she felt like hiding. It was just a natural reaction, she supposed.

"Good morning." Fitz managed to say after a few minutes. Jemma chuckled, leaning up a little to place a kiss on his cheek. "Morning. Did you sleep well?" She asked, looking over the bed. It seemed as though she had spread out during the night and took up most of the bed. They weren't really made for two people to sleep in.

"It was the best night sleep for… awhile." He said, giving her a kiss on the forehead, assuming from her kiss that it was alright. Jemma smiled and curled up closer to Fitz, yawning slightly as she did. "I second that." Fitz pulled her closer with the hand that had fallen over her waist when she was asleep. Maybe this would be okay… maybe they could figure out.

"S-so last night…" Fitz muttered, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. If she did regret it, he would take all he could now just to hold him off for awhile. Simmons let out a sigh. "Last night was amazing, Fitz. You are amazing. I…" She bit her bottom lip, obviously quite nervous about what she was going to say.

"I know I never responded to what you had said in the pod, but I have been thinking about it. I talked with Bobbi about it a-and I think she is right. You never know until you try and I… after last night, I can honestly say that I love you, Fitz."

He froze. She… Jemma Simmons loved him? He blinked and looked down at her. She was hiding her face in the sheets that still covered her. "J-Jem… I love you too." Fitz said with a smile. Yeah, things were going to be just fine.


	5. A protector

It had been six days…

Six days since Jemma had jumped. Six days since she had contracted the alien virus. Six days since he nearly lost her.

That wasn't going to happen again. He made a promise to her that he was going to protect her. He had failed once, he wouldn't do it again.

Fitz spent those past six days locked away in the lab, still going to check on her occasionally. She wasn't allowed in the lab until they were sure the virus was gone. He had no choice but to stay in that lab, however. He had a project that he needed to finish as soon as possible. He wasn't going to break that promise again and this new project was going to help him keep it.

He let out a sigh as he tightened a loose bolt on the mechanism inside. That should be the final part. The project should be finished. After multiple failed trials, it should finally work.

Fitz stood back and looked around, trying to find something to trigger it. His eyes widened as he found a stray roll of duct tape. He quickly tore a piece of the silver tape off and walked back over to the small machine. "Let's hope this works." He muttered before sticking the tape on his arm and ripping it off. He let out a quiet 'ow!' as the tape was quickly ripped off, leaving his skin quite red.

A puff of air turned his attention from his arm that he was sure was bleeding, to the machine in front of him. What was a small red box before was now a big white balloon shape with two black eyes. It blinked and slowly waddled out of the box, carefully making its way to him. "Hello." It said, offering him a wave. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I heard a sound of distress. On a scale of 1-10 how would you rate your pain?" It asked. Fitz looked down at his arms and shrugged. "Um... Three?" He spoke, trying to guess the closest number to where the actual pain was.

"I will scan you now." The robot said calmly. Fitz felt a huge smile spread across his lips. It was working. He had gotten to this part before but it seemed like it was actually working this time. Baymax quickly performed his scan. "Scan complete. You have an abrasion on your lower left arm."

It was working. His robot was actually working. Fitz must have stood there, simply staring at it, for a couple of minutes before remembering to actually respond to it. Baymax took his arm and quickly sprayed a soft mist along where the duct tape had been. "The anti-bacterial spray has been applied." He looked down at his arm that was already feeling a little better. "Thank you, Baymax."

The white robot blinked again, staring down at Fitz. "I cannot deactivate until you say that you are satisfied with your care." He nodded. "Right! I am satisfied with my care." Fitz said, crossing his arms as he watched Baymax waddle back to the red box and slowly deflate.

It worked. His project worked! Now he could keep Jemma safe. He wouldn't have to worry about her being alone or in trouble. Baymax would be there for her. With a content sigh, Fitz pushed Baymax's suitcase as he called it, into the closet. He would have to go get Jemma to show her what he had done.

Jemma was in her bunk, sleeping off the last of a bad headache. She'd had yet another nightmare and this one left her with a splitting headache. She groaned as she buried her face back into the pillow, trying to block out as much of the offending light as she could. It wasn't helping very much.

With a defeated sigh, she got up slowly and decided to go to the kitchen. Maybe some tea would help. Grabbing her duvet for added comfort, she made her way to the kitchen to brew up some tea that would hopefully make the remains of the headache disappear.

She hadn't expected to nearly run into Fitz on her way, however. He was running down the hall to who knows where and nearly plowed into her as they were crossing the same intersection. "Fitz!" She said loudly. "What's the matter?" She asked, turning to fully face him.

He scratched the back of his neck, now very sorry that he was in such a rush. "Sorry, Jem… it's just that I need to show you something. It's important." She sighed. "It can't wait until I get a cuppa? My head still hurts quite badly." Fitz shook his head. "No, it can wait. In fact, let me go boil the water. You go sit on the couch." He said, now very worried for her. Normally she wouldn't complain if her head hurt which meant that it hurt her a lot.

Simmons reluctantly sat down on the couch, curling up under her comforter, which she was very glad she had brought. Fitz normally never offered to make her tea. They normally did it together but he understood her pain. She didn't get like this often. It didn't take Fitz long to make the tea either. Within five minutes he had two cups in his hand and was quickly making his way back to the couch.

Jemma couldn't help but smile as he handed her the cup. "Thank you, Fitz. Really, this means a lot." They sat and drank their tea, occasionally speaking to one another. Once both of their cups were empty and on the table, Simmons sat up. "Alright, so what did you want to show me?" He got up quickly and held his hand out for her to take. "I have been working quite hard on something that I think can help a lot of people… especially you."

With a bit of hesitation, she took his hand and stood up, slowly following him to the lab. He was being very vague… She was actually quite nervous! "Alright, so something that helps people do what exactly? Also… why me?" Fitz just shook his head. "Trust me, you will see when we get there."

He wasn't trying to rush her, it just happened. When they actually reached the lab, Jemma had a hand on her head. "Ow… Fitz slow down, my head won't let me go that fast." He had a smile on his lips as the little red box in the corner started to beep. She looked up, trying to find the annoying beeping sound, only to be greeted by a giant white balloon… thing. "What the-" She started, staring at the robot in front of her.

Baymax slowly made his way towards Jemma, having to push a stool out of the way before he finally made it to her. "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare provider. I was alerted when you said 'ow'. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" A big smile broke out across Jemma's face. "Fitz… this is amazing." He chuckled. "Jem, you have to answer."

"Oh right, sorry! Um… I would say a 7." She spoke truthfully, not wanting to mess anything up. Fitz had done quite an impressive thing here with this robot, might as well see what it can do. "I will scan you now." It spoke as it quickly looked Simmons up and down. "Scan complete. You show symptoms of a migraine. I would suggest sleep in a dark room and heat applied to your head and neck." Jemma nodded. "Very nice. I think I will do just that." The robot only blinked. "You are also showing symptoms of depression and anxiety." She froze. Depression and anxiety? She wouldn't doubt it. She had been showing signs of it as she hadn't really left her room, she didn't want to eat, the nightmares… it made since.

"I would prescribe a close friend to help you through it. Also, a couple pills a day to keep the serotonin levels from dropping." He held out his hand and a little see-through bottle popped out that housed quite a few small white pills. Simmons took them from Baymax before looking up at him and nodded. "Thanks," she turned to Fitz. "I think I will do just that."

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care." Jemma nodded again before speaking up. "Right, I am satisfied with my care." Baymax slowly nodded in her direction. "Goodnight Jemma." She watched as it made its way back to his travelling case. "Fitz, I…" She didn't know what to say. The robot knew her name… it knew her symptoms and what exactly was wrong with her before she did.

Fitz just shook his head. "I made Baymax to protect you. I can't lose you, Jem. The danger of being a field agent became too surreal when you fell out of this plane. I had to do something." A sniffle was heard coming from Jemma's direction. He had made her cry?! "Jem… are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Talk to me, lass." It was a blur of motion and all of a sudden, she was holding onto him as tightly as she could. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, burying his nose into her neck.

"No… this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She whimpered, pulling him closer if it was even possible. "Thank you, Leo. Really, it's amazing." He couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his lips. It had worked and she had liked it… He was going to be able to protect her now, no matter what. He tightened his grip around her waist and let out a sigh.

Everything was going to be okay.

**A/N: I am so sorry for that ending first off. My mind stopped working really. Anyways, this is a prompt that popped into my head last month and I finally decided to write it! I love the idea of Fitz creating Baymax to protect Jemma really. It just kinda works... Anyways! I am in need of more prompts to write as I do want to keep writing. Please leave a review! Thank you as always.**


End file.
